A Love Story
by Ino-Gaara
Summary: Ok this is the first installment of my new series of song-oneshots. Each one is a new song of a couple. No arguing on the couples and i will accept requests of songs and maybe cuoples if i like them. The rating might change as the series goes on.


_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own Naruto or the song **_**'Love story'. **_

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and **_**'Love Song' **_**belongs to Taylor Swift. **

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Ino walked through her college campus. 'Stupid Kakashi..', she whispered angrily, after burying her calculus homework in her backpack. She headed to her favorite get a way, a tree behind the school. She froze when she saw someone there. A boy. His red hair stuck out in a wild and attractive way.

"E-excuse me..", Ino called to get his attention_. _The boy turned and Ino's heart soared.

They both spoke at he same time.

"Gaara." "Ino." Ino closed her eyes and ran from the spot. But it still came. The flashback.

_/Flashback/_

Ino walked through the crowd. Another of her father's parties, which she, as the governor's daughter, had to attend. She stopped when she heard everyone gasp. She turned and there he stood. The most handsome boy she ever saw.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello;_

"Hello, I'm Gaara Sabaku. And you are?", he asked charmingly planting a sweet kiss on the hand she had offered. Ino blushed.

"I-I'm Ino Yamanaka. Its good to meet you, Gaara-kun." Gaara smiled, causing another jerk at her heart. Who was this stranger? Across the room, Inoichi noticed the stranger wooing his daughter. His anger grew and he headed threw the crowd.

_Little did I know That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, 'Please, don't go.' _

Ino sobbed on her bed. She had heard it all. Her father taking Gaara from her. Her father telling the handsome boy to never speak to her again. After that Gaara had left, without even saying goodbye to Ino.

"G-Gaara…w-why..please…come b-back..", Ino's words cried out, speaking her heart.

Then she heard a tap on the window. She stood up and walked out to her window, and below she saw the handsome boy from before, a smile on his face. Ino's tearstained face lit up, "Gaara-kun!"

_And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

As he climbed up a tree to be closer to her, Ino's heart was filled with delight, "Oh, Gaara-kun! I thought you were gone! I thought I would never see you again. Please forgive my father, I don't care what he said. I-"

"Ino-chan, shhh," Gaara whispered his forefingers pressed against her lips to silence her rambling. She sighed and quieted. He removed his fingers, but grinned. 'She's so beautiful..", he thought.

"Gaara, please..", she silently begged. Below they heard someone stirring, probably from Ino's cry.

"Not now Ino. Meet me in the garden later." His voice soothed her pained heart and he gently kissed her. Ino blushed deeply, and he smirked before climbing down and disappearing into the trees. Later that night, Ino snuck out her room, to meet her prince.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet," But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

Under the cover of the rose bushes, Ino broke away from her kiss with Gaara. He sighed happily leaning his forehead to hers. Then her father's warning rang through his head and he stiffened. Ino, sensing him tense, grabbed his shoulder and held him close, " Please, don't leave…", her pleading cry whispered in his ear.

_And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Oh Ino..", he said watching the girl's tears stain his shirt. How could he leave her? The first girl to make him feel joy. But, her father had been clear. He was to stay away or Ino will face consequences. Gaara would not let anything happen to her. Nothing would touch his Juliet.

"Please Gaara," she begged again.

"I have to leave…for now Ino-chan. But I'll be back. As soon as I can. I promise," he gently whispered caressing her cheek. Her tears slowed to a stop and she nodded," Yes Gaara-kun. I understand."

He kissed her once more, love and tenderness poured into it, and left her. Ino stood and returned to her room. Days passed.

"Ino-chan," Sasuke, Ino's servant, called to her one day. He was the only one who Ino told about Gaara. Sasuke had always listened. But for some reason, he took the secret of Ino and Gaara's love badly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked turning to him. She sat by her window. Waiting. Waiting for her love to come and take her away.

"Ino-chan. He won't come. Please, cant you see you were not meant to be?" Sasuke asked in a cold distant voice. It pierced Ino's heart. Sasuke was jealous, why wouldn't he be. 'Sabaku could never be good enough for her…', his acid thoughts said in his head. Ino's widened eyes shrunk into a glare.

"Sasuke. Leave me…now."

"But..but Ino-chan I am just trying to help," he whispered reaching for her. She stood angrily.

"Uchiha!I order you to leave me at once!!" Sasuke winced and left her. Ino sunk unto her bed and cried.

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Ino sobbed harder. 'Soon..soon Gaara will come..', she tried to reassure herself. But he never came. Soon Ino left to live with her grandmother. Romeo never returned.

/_End of Flashback/_

"Ino-chan..", a silky voice called. Ino turned and saw Gaara, looking as handsome and perfect as ever standing there only a few feet from her. He had followed her. 'Why is he here?' Ino's thoughts cried. Her heart told her to run to him. To hold him. But her mind wanted answers.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said, "Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_"Ino…", Gaara's voice whispered. He stood and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her. "Ino-chan…my Ino-chan.."

Ino couldn't control herself, " Why are you here…you don't love me.."

He tensed his arms and pulled her even closer, "Ino, how could you think that? I love you Ino..more then anyone.

"Then why? Why didn't you come?", her voice was desperate. Gaara laughed. Ino looked up at him and glared. How was this funny!? Gaara looked down, smiled, then did something Ino would have never imagined- he got down on one knee.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress; It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Ino Yamanaka…will you give me the honor of marrying me?" He asked pulling out a ring. The diamonds shined even in the dim light. Ino's eyes filled with tears. When Ino hesitated Gaara rushed to explain himself, not wanting her to reject him.

"I'll never leave you alone again. I had to do much negotiating but I finally convinced your father of our love. My sister, Temari, will help you pick out the dress, though it will never compare to your beauty. I love you more then my life. Please…just say yes..", he said in a low tone. Ino could hear the uncharacteristic nervousness. His words were like poetry, and they had done their best to win her over.

"Gaara..I.." He looked up into her eyes. A small smile on her face. "Gaara..yes..I will marry you." He stood up and slid the ring on her finger, before taking her in a breathless kiss. Ino opened her eyes and looked into his ecstatic aquamarine ones. They were together. They were complete. And they were happy.

_We were both young when I first saw you.._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Did you like it?

Please say you liked it!

I worked so hard!

And yet I think it sucks.

Please prove me wrong!

This is the first installment of my one shots. That are all song/ stories. I love this song so much and it made me think of them!

Till next time~ _GaaIno4ever (Now know as Britt-chan!)_


End file.
